Never Again
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan has been away in India for two weeks. Phil picks him up at the airport and things go terribly wrong and one of them ends up in the A&E with a broken nose.


Today was the day. Dan was finally coming home from India. Phil couldn't wait to see him. It's been two weeks and two weeks was too long for Phil. Normally, it would be Phil going away on holiday and spending a week away. Luckily, Phil had spent the first week at his family's house in Manchester for Christmas. But he had to go back home to London for his and Dan's radio show that he was doing all by himself for Christmas day. Thankfully, everything went okay.

It was a Tuesday evening, around 5 o' clock. Phil would be picking Dan up from the airport. Phil was nervous and excited but mostly excited. Definitely more excited than nervous. Phil had spoken to Dan every day while he was away. They've been away from each other this long in the four years that they've been best friends (and boyfriends). The longest they've spent away from each other was at least a week which wasn't as bad as two weeks. Phil never understand how Dan coped with being home by himself all those times Phil went off for his holidays.

Phil took a deep breath as he walked into the airport. There was still an hour left before Dan got off the flight. Phil was so excited to see Dan that he decided to go to the airport early. Phil had also been constantly checking his phone as Dan promised to text him as soon as they landed.

An hour later and Phil was still waiting at the airport. He had been pacing back and forth for the past 15 minutes as he waited and looked around for Dan. Phil sighed as he pulled out his phone for the millionth time and smiled when he saw that he finally had a text from Dan. The text that he'd been waiting for.

**To: Phil**

**From: Dan**

_I've just landed and will be off the plane in a second! Can't wait to see you. Xx_

**To: Dan**

**From: Phil**

_I'm already here! I can't wait to see you too. x_

Phil looked around again and his eyes lit up with excitement as soon as he saw Dan.

"Dan!" Phil called. Dan immediately turned his head when he heard the familiar voice that he missed so much.

"Phil!" Dan called back. Phil started running towards him. Dan smiled and also ran towards them. Though Phil was apparently too excited and ran too fast and the next thing Dan and Phil knew they collided into each other and fell right to the floor.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Phil groaned.

"Fucking hell!" Dan yelled as he held onto his nose. Phil pushed himself up and looked over at Dan, ignoring the pain that he was currently feeling throughout his whole body. Phil bit his lip nervously as he looked at Dan.

"Oh my God. Dan, are you okay?" Phil asked. He crawled over to him.

"I'm fine." Dan mumbled, still holding onto his nose. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Let go and let me see Dan." Phil warned. Dan looked over at him. "Dan." Dan sighed and finally let go of his nose. Phil's eyes went wide. "That doesn't look too good. I think we should go to the hospital. Does it hurt?" Phil asked.

"Like hell." Dan said. He held onto his nose again. Phil frowned.

"I'm really sorry, Dan. I didn't mean to hurt you." Phil apologized. Dan looked at him and frowned.

"Don't apologize Phil. You didn't do it on purpose." Dan assured him. Phil slowly noddded.

"Come on. Let's go grab your luggage and we'll head straight to the hospital to get you checked out." Phil said. He stood up from the floor.

"This was definitely not how I expected to come home." Dan said. Phil chuckled. He reached down and gently pulled Dan up.

"Does anything else hurt?" Phil asked curiously as he stared at Dan. Dan shook his head.

"Not really although I'm sure knowing me…I'll find a couple bruises on my body later." Dan rolled his eyes. Phil chuckled. He reached over and kissed Dan's cheek. Dan blushed and looked away from him. Phil laughed at him. Phil gently wrapped his arms around Dan and led the way out of the airport, both of them ignoring the strange looks they were getting from people around them. Phil didn't care about the other people. He only cared about Dan.

Dan and Phil finally made their way to the hospital and as soon as they arrived, Dan was taken to the A&E. Phil wasn't allowed to go in with him though. He had sit in the waiting room which killed Phil. Phil was worried about him but thankfully it wasn't anything too serious. Dan seemed to be doing just fine so maybe he'll come out with just a broken nose. Things could have been worse. Phil always tried to look at the positive side of things.

"Phil?" Dan asked nervously as soon as Phil walked into the room Dan was staying in. It had been about a half an hour since Dan had been in the A&E. Phil smiled when he looked up and saw Dan was sitting up in the bed he was currently in. Phil immediately walked over to Dan.

"How are you feeling? Is everything okay now?" Phil asked nervously. Dan nodded.

"Yeah. I'm feeling fine. Everything's fine. Don't worry." Phil sighed in relief. Dan chuckled. "They bandaged up my nose and now I Iook even more ridiculous but at least it doesn't hurt as much anymore." Dan told Phil. He sighed. He rubbed his nose. "I have to keep this bandage on for a couple of days and the doctor said I should rest. Who knew a broken nose could do so much?" Dan asked.

"Well, at least everything is fine and you're okay. That's all that I was worried about." Phil said. Dan blushed. "So, when can you go home? You don't have to stay overnight, do you?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head.

"Um, actually…" Dan began to say. "I can go home right now." Phil smiled.

"Great! Let's get going then. I don't like being in hospital's. They creep me out." Dan laughed.

"Ow, don't make me laugh!" Dan whined as he held onto his nose. Phil chuckled.

"Sorry, love. I'll try not to make you laugh." Phil helped Dan down off the bed. Dan sighed in relief once he was off the bed. "Do you want to stop anywhere before we go home?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan. Dan looked over at Phil and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to go home." Dan said. Phil nodded.

"I've missed having you home so much." Phil whispered. Dan smiled.

"Well, I've missed being home." Phil smiled. He reached over and grabbed Dan's hand and held onto it. "Oh, and Phil?"

"Yeah?" Phil asked as he looked at Dan. Dan sighed.

"We're never doing that again…The whole running up to each other thing?" Dan said. Phil laughed.

"Yeah, never again." Phil said. "This is what happens when we try to do romantic things for each other." Dan giggled. "Come on, let's go home." He said. Dan smiled and nodded. Phil led the way out of the hospital and they made their way back home.


End file.
